Teachings of LoVe
by christykq
Summary: FutureFic. Oneshot. Logan Lester is a happy guy with a lot of friends and a good job, trying to forget about his crazy life in Neptune, California. A LoVe story!


**Title:** Teachings of LoVe

**Author:** christykq

**Rating:** M for language and innuendos mostly, some sex

**Characters/Pairings:** LoVe

**Word count:** 10,668

**Spoilers:** none really, just know the series

**Summary**: FutureFic. Oneshot. Logan Lester is a happy guy with a lot of friends and a good job, trying to forget about his crazy life in Neptune, California. A LoVe story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the VM universe, it all belongs to the master RT.

**A/N:** Character's thoughts are_ italic_.

**A/N2:** This is my first attempt at writing with flashbacks. I hope each time the story switches, from present to past and back to present again, it's clear. I did my best.

**A/N3:** All of the present time scenes occur on a Monday morning, as people arrive to work, fluttering around Logan's desk, beginning their day and preparing for their classes.

**Monday morning, sometime in October… (present)  
**"Dude, you're in early this morning." Dave says as he walks past Logan's cubicle on his way to his expansive office, fit for a department head, with a jelly doughnut in his hand.

Professor David Monahan is a laid-back, down-to-earth guy in his early fifties who loves to live life: experience the pleasures of a walk in the park, a good glass of imported wine, some quiet time alone with his wife and twin daughters. He is a cancer survivor and has traveled the world a few times over, teaching in a few foreign lands such as West Africa and Egypt.

Dr. Monahan and Logan made an immediate connection in Logan's acceptance interview, the summer before Logan's first year of graduate school and has become Logan's very good friend and father-figure in the past fifteen months. He is one of the only people at Georgetown University with knowledge of Logan's real identity.

**One year and eight months earlier than present…  
**"LOGAN! LOGAN!" Veronica busts into their small two-bedroom apartment near Hearst College campus, waving a piece of paper in her hand. "I got it! I got in the FBI training program!"

He walks out of their bedroom to greet his girlfriend and catches her in mid-air as she launches herself into his arms in celebration.

"I got it. We're going to D.C., Babe. We're going to D.C." She cheers from his arms as he spins her around.

"I'm so proud of you, Ronnie. My girlfriend the Federal agent." Logan kisses her lips and tightens his hold around her body. "I am so happy for you. You've worked so hard and you got in to the FBI agent training program. That is fuckin' incredible. A real agent…" He shakes his head. "…none of this internship stuff anymore, Babe."

"I guess those three unpaid internships helped coat my résumé, huh?" Veronica smiles as Logan sets her down on the ground. "Now, you just have to get into Georgetown."

"Well…" Logan smiles and pulls a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket, unfolding it by snapping it in the air dramatically. "…Dear Mr. Echolls, we are happy to welcome you to our graduate studies program beginning this fall…"

Veronica crushes her lips to his mouth and gives him a long, wet, involved kiss. "Oh my God, you got in too! When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." He mumbles against her lips. "I wanted to wait until you heard if you got in or not before I told you." Logan shrugs. "I didn't want to rub it in if you didn't get accepted and I did."

Veronica's fingers touch his cheek gently. "I love you, Logan Echolls."

He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. "I love you, Veronica Mars."

**One year and three months earlier from present…  
**"Holy Fuck!" Logan yells as he stares at the television in the Java the Hut. Other customers shoot him dirty looks and Veronica races to his table.

"Logan." She glares at him and speaks through clenched teeth. "What is your problem? This is a restaurant."

"Look." He nudges his chin in the direction of the television as CNN is flashing the words 'Breaking News' on the screen. "Copies of Lilly and Aaron's sex tapes were found." He says without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Veronica grabs his arm to stabilize her wobbly knees as Logan's cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID as he pulls Veronica to his lap. "It's Dick."

Veronica's phone vibrates in her pocket and she looks at the caller ID before answering the call. "Hi Dad …Yeah, I'm sitting here with Logan at the Hut. We just saw the report."

Logan and Veronica share an uneasy glance as Logan sighs and puts his head in his hands, leaving his phone unanswered.

**One year and two months earlier from present…**  
"This is it?" Veronica looks at the three-story brownstone on a narrow street in the heart of Washington D.C. "This is home?" She smiles over her shoulder as Logan climbs out of his Range Rover.

"Yep. Number 115. What do you think?" Logan smiles and takes Veronica's hand as he approaches the front door, swinging the house keys in his hand.

"It looks just like its picture online and I love it. It's gorgeous. It looks like home." Veronica beams excitedly as Logan opens the door and escorts her into their newly purchased house.

They inspect the interior of their new brownstone for a half hour before returning to the Range Rover and driving to Logan's advisor's office on the Georgetown University campus.

"Veronica?" Logan says tentatively.

"Yeah." She turns from gazing out the passenger-side window.

"I was thinking… I think I'm going to go by Logan Lester while I'm at Georgetown." He glances at his girlfriend's face quickly then returns his eyes to the road ahead. "We came to the East Coast to start over with your new position in the FBI and my grad school. I don't want to be linked to the Echolls name, right now, if I can help it."

"Are you going to legally change it?" Veronica asks softly.

"No. I'll get my graduate degree with Echolls on it but only a few people will know my real name. That will stop any google searches, _Tinseltown Diary_ updates and tabloid photos." Logan swallows the lump in this throat. "Just when we were getting on with our lives the fuckin' lost copies of the Lilly and Aaron sex tapes had to show up and fuck everything up again."

Veronica nods in agreement. "Seven years of this shit and Lilly Kane's exploits are still hurting us." She reaches across the center console and takes Logan's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

Logan brings her hand to his mouth and kisses her knuckles as he parks the Range Rover in front of the Georgetown University English Department.

A few minutes later, Veronica and Logan walk off the elevator in the basement of McCall Hall, hand-in-hand, searching for Logan's advisor, Professor David Monahan.

They scan a long, narrow room with very few windows and a low ceiling for any sign of life when a mousey, brunette student approaches the couple.

She adjusts her backpack on her shoulder as she looks at the floor.

Logan glances toward Veronica and tightens his grip on her hand. "Um, hi. Do you know where we can find Professor Monahan?" He asks sweetly, urging the bashful student to make eye contact.

The shy coed's eyes barely reach Logan's when she responds timidly. "Right there, the first real office, down this walkway."

"Thanks." Logan grins, watching the nervous student dash to the elevator, desperate to get to the elevator without any additional delay.

Veronica smiles and rolls her eyes, tightening her hold on Logan's hand and tugs him toward the Professor's office. "Come on."

Logan rubs his thumb on the back of Veronica's hand to calm his nerves. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like I'm a freshmen or something. I've been through four fucking years of college."

She shakes her head as they walk to the office and Logan knocks on the open door. "Excuse me, Professor Monahan?"

"Yeeesss." Dr. Monahan sing-songs with his back to the couple, digging in the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet. "What can I do for you?" He swirls around in his aged office chair with a smile.

Logan swallows the nervous lump in his throat and steps toward the professor, offering his hand in a greeting as Veronica leans against the office doorframe.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Logan Echolls…" Dr. Monahan adds. "…my newest advisee." He chuckles, shakes Logan's hand and gestures for Logan to take a seat on a dusty sofa, covered with stacks of files and folders as he grabs a large tower of paperwork and plops it on the floor next to his desk, joining many other piles of miscellaneous papers scattered throughout the office.

"Yeah… um… about that…" Logan says quietly as he lowers into the worn sofa, without meeting his advisor's eyes.

"Hold on, Logan." Dr. Monahan says with a gentle voice in Logan's direction as his eyes lock on Veronica. "Do you know this woman?"

Logan's eyes follow his advisor's extended arm and winks at Veronica with a small smirk. "Yeah."

The professor climbs out of his chair and strides across the small office with a slight swagger, ushering Veronica into the room. "You don't have to stand out in the hallway, Miss." He moves the rest of the papers off the sofa and leads Veronica to a spot next to Logan. "I'm assuming you know Logan."

Veronica nods and smiles. "Yes."

"Professor, this is my girlfriend, Veronica."

_Ah, yes, the teenaged detective Miss Veronica Mars, if I'm not mistaken._ He thinks. "Where are your manners, Echolls? I thought you finished your undergrad. Don't you know you never leave a pretty girl standing alone on a college campus?" Professor Monahan nudges Logan's knee with his foot playfully as he smiles at Veronica and reclines comfortably in his desk chair, studying the young couple sitting in his office. "Do you know how many creeps are on a college campus just waiting to pounce on a cute girl like Veronica?"

Veronica exhales loudly and Logan laughs out loud sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Professor." Logan says and drapes his arm around Veronica's shoulders, pulling her body protectively closer to his torso. "That brings me to my original point."

Logan glances at Veronica and is tempted to kiss the top of her head softly but decides against it, opting to squeeze her shoulder instead.

Her eyes rise to meet Logan's as she pats his thigh with the palm of her hand while he continues.

"You've read my transcript and you're not stupid, you know who my parents are. I'm sure you've seen _Tinseltown Diaries_, my past has been _colorful_."

Veronica huffs in agreement and Logan's advisor nods his head in understanding.

"We moved to the East Coast to get away from our lives in Neptune, California. Veronica has been accepted in the training program at the FBI and I'm starting here at Georgetown. We're trying to forget all of the pain and move on with our lives. We want a fresh start and that's why I'm going to use my mother's maiden name here on campus, if I can." Logan looks at Veronica and she smiles warmly.

"I don't need to hear the whispers or get my photo taken during a test, so, Dr. Monahan, from here on out, Logan Lester will be attending Georgetown University and you're the only one on campus that will know that… well, you and the bursar." Logan looks his advisor square in the eye. "I hope I can trust you not to send that tidbit straight to the tabloids as soon as I leave your office."

The professor chuckles and rests his hands on top of his head, examining Logan closely without saying a word.

After a few moments, Dr. Monahan smiles and drops his hands from his head and places them comfortably in his lap. "Well, Mr. Lester, your secret is safe with me. As for your parents…" He locks eyes with Logan and Logan sees a warm, caring man looking back. "…I think they were both crappy actors and their lives have no reflection on your academic career at Georgetown." He pauses. "And you can call me Dave. I have to deal with all that stupid formality crap when I go to staff meetings and department lectures, I don't need a smart ass kid, like yourself, calling me Professor all the time. Do I look like I'm stuck on Gilligan's Island?... Although I do have a thing for women named Mary Ann." He shifts his head and smiles.

Logan laughs inwardly with his advisor's honest, no-holding-back opinions and he feels the tension in his muscles fade away. _I think I'm going to like this guy. _

"So, Logan, tell me about yourself. What are you hobbies? What's your favorite book or TV show? How does it feel to be dating a federal agent? Why Georgetown?"

Veronica beams as the words federal agent fall from the professor's mouth and Logan pats her shoulder lovingly, with the hand resting across the top of the sofa.

"First off, I would have to go with Ginger. You gotta love the feisty girls." Logan grunts as Veronica elbows him in the ribs.

"Ow. And really there's not much to tell that you can't read online. I love to surf and I'm really going to miss the rough Pacific waves but I'm kind of excited to have a white Christmas."

"Ha. Wait until you have to scrape the ice off your windshield at six in the morning. You'll be wishing you were back in sunny SoCal in no time." Dr. Monahan smiles and points to a small picture on his bookshelf of a young guy with long hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, standing at the edge of a beach with a surf board tucked under his arm. "I'm originally from San Francisco and I've shredded a few waves in my day."

Logan leans toward the picture to get a closer look and laughs at the ancient picture. Veronica shifts to see the photograph as Logan continues speaking. "My favorite show is _Family Guy_ and I think it's freaking hot that my girlfriend is going to be an FBI agent…" Logan looks directly into Veronica's eyes as she refocuses on her boyfriend and he speaks while his hand absentmindedly strokes her hair. "…but it also scares the hell out of me to think she could be in danger every day she goes to work."

This time, when the urge hits him, Logan kisses the top of Veronica's head without caring what his advisor thinks.

For the next forty-five minutes, Logan, Veronica and Professor Dave Monahan chat casually about a variety of topics and fall into a comfortable conversation. When Logan and Veronica leave Dave's office, Logan feels like he's met a man that he can look up to and trust whole-heartedly.

**Present…  
**"Hi Logan." Jessica purrs over the edge of Logan's cubicle.

Logan looks up from grading students' papers and smiles at Jessica Monahan, one of his mentor's twin daughters. "Jess." A big smile grows on Logan's face as he leans back in his chair and looks directly into the tall brunette's dark brown eyes. "You haven't stopped by your dad's office in a few weeks. How's my favorite girl?"

Jessica steps around the wall of Logan's cube and sits on the edge of his desk, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, adjusting her books in her arms and grins. "Maybe I stop by when you're not around and you better not let my sister hear you say that, she'll be devastated. You know she has a huge crush on you."

"Damn. If only I was a few years younger." He jokes, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "Besides, she says _you're_ the one crushing on _me_." Logan smirks flirtatiously and twists in his chair casually.

Jessica rolls her eyes and returns his smirk. "Yeah, you keep thinking that." She sets her books on Logan's desk and twirls her hair around her finger absent-mindedly. "You're like five years older then us, anyway. You sound like your, like, forty or something." She shakes her head and chuckles.

Logan mockingly gasps at the word forty. "But I like older women, Jess. It would never work out between us." He bats his eyelashes dramatically and watches this cute freshman coed spin her hair in her fingers innocently_. If I was an undergrad, you and Jennifer would totally be my type._ Logan thinks as his eyes follow her twisting hair. _But I'm not and I'm responsible for teaching over three hundred freshman English 101, so that's not going to happen. _

Jessica Monahan and her identical twin sister, Jennifer, are attending Georgetown University on a free ride, one of the benefits of having a university English professor as a father, and they always stop by their dad's office when they get a chance. Since they live on campus, these visits are the only times Dave sees his daughters.

Dr. Monahan's girls are his pride and joy and he turns to mush in the palms of their hands whenever they visit.

The Professor claims that his daughters pop in more frequently ever since strapping, young, unmarried Logan began working as his newest teaching assistant but Logan is convinced it's the fifty bucks Dave sneaks them when he thinks no one is looking that's the reason for their numerous visits.

Ever since Logan began working for Professor Monahan and acquired a desk just outside of his office, he has become friends with his mentor's daughters and looks after them as if they are his younger sisters.

"So, Jess, any good parties you've been to lately?" Logan questions as he tucks his pen behind his ear and watches Jessica snap her gum and think.

"A few weeks back there was a really good toga party at Beta Phi house. That was fun." She smiles at the memory. "I met this cute guy, Jeremy, and Jenny puked all over his shoes."

"Gross. Remember not to drink anything that's handed to you…" Logan gives her a pointed look. "…and only…"

"…drink from a closed container or a cup that you poured yourself." Jennifer completes Logan's sentence from over the cubicle wall, behind her twin sister's shoulder.

Jessica turns and greets her sister with a smile.

"Logan giving you the speech again?" Jennifer asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey…" He points at the two identical sisters with his pen to stress his point. "…if you weren't hanging out with horny frat guys and puking on their shoes, then I wouldn't have to keep giving you the speech."

"Why did you tell him about that?" Jennifer slaps Jessica's arm.

"Tell him what?" Professor Monahan appears behind his daughters and eyes the three young people suspiciously while he stirs his coffee.

"Nothing." The twins say in unison, meshing their identical voices to one as Logan turns back to grading his students' papers and the Monahans disappear into Dave's office.

A few moments after the Monahans walk away, Logan's friend and fellow teaching assistant, in the adjoining cubicle, pops his head around Logan's cube. "Dude, there were some seriously hot girls looking for you after your ten o'clock and four o'clock classes on Friday."

Logan looks up from his corrections and smiles. "Oh yeah? Who was it and what did they want?"

Doug shakes his head and takes a bite out of a crème filled doughnut. "Man, there were like fifteen girls that came up to the front of the class after your ten o'clock. They all wanted to know where you were and when you were going to be back."

Logan smiles and goes back to his paper grading.

"And your four o'clock…" Doug exhales loudly and shakes his head repeatedly. "…shit, I could barely teach with the whole front row of sorority girls sitting there in short skirts and their tits bursting out of their shirts. How the hell do you do it, Man? I don't have any hot girls in my classes."

Logan chuckles and leans back in his chair casually. "What can I say? I guess I see them for their brains and not their bods." _Yeah and if you believe that one, I have swampland in Florida I can sell you. _He smiles.

"No. No, there's no way you could miss these girls' bodies. They were right there…" Doug holds his hands out in front of himself as if presenting someone a gift. "…for all the world to see and appreciate."

Logan dismisses his friend with a wave of his hand. "You're imagining things. You make it sound like only hot girls are enrolled in my classes." He scoots closer to his desk and continues his work. "You just need to get laid, Dude."

Doug laughs and shoves another bite of doughnut into his mouth. "Well, that's true but, no, I swear all the cute girls go to your classes. I'm sure of it."

The Monahan twins exit Dave's office as Doug finishes his sentence and he asks their opinions. "Excuse me."

Jennifer and Jessica turn toward Doug.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure."

Logan sits up and listens to Doug and the twins' discussion more closely.

"You guys are freshman, right?" The Monahans nod yes as Doug continues. "And you take English 101, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you heard anything about girls going to Logan's English classes instead of their scheduled classes?"

The girls look at each other and laugh then turn to back to Doug.

"Logan is the hottie of the English department." Jessica says with a big grin.

"No offense." Jennifer adds in Doug's direction and he shrugs.

"He's the talk of the dorms."

Jessica squeals in a high-pitched girlie voice. "Did you see what Logan's wearing today?... Ohmigosh, Logan totally called on me this morning…"

Jennifer continues with the same high shriek. "…Logan handed me my quiz and we touched hands… Logan's ass looked so good in his tight jeans today…"

"See I told you." Doug confirms his theory with a solid head nod.

"Okay. Enough." Logan states firmly.

"…if Logan smiles at me again I'm gonna, like, die…"

"…Logan is, like, the coolest teacher ever. Logan. Logan. Logan…" Jessica rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue in disgust. "If I have to hear one more thing about your tight jeans or your cute smile, I'm going to barf."

Doug laughs as Logan whips his chair around and gives the girls a stern look. "I'm grading your section's papers right now, Ms. Monahan."

The twins walk away from Logan's desk and he can hear Jennifer speak in a low tone. "You're one of the girls that is ogling him in class, Jess."

"Shut up! Like you're not down here visiting Dad like every day." Jennifer says under her breath as they walk away from Logan and Doug's cubes.

"Thanks ladies." Doug yells after them then lowers his voice and continues. "See. I wasn't exaggerating. You're the hottie T.A. that all the girls want to sleep with."

Logan settles back at his desk and smiles as he resumes grading English papers. _There's only one girl I want to sleep with._

**Eleven months earlier from present…  
**"Veronica. It's so nice to see you again." Dave kisses Veronica's cheek in a quick greeting, climbing out of his soft leather seat, as she and Logan approach a small booth in the back of a small Italian restaurant in Georgetown, just off the university campus. "My wife, Mary Ann." He gestures to the older, slightly graying woman in her seat.

Veronica shakes her hand with a warm smile and slides into the booth next to the Professor's wife as Logan shakes his friend's hand and leans in to his mentor's ear, speaking softly. "Professor and Mary Ann?" He chuckles and takes his place next to Veronica.

Dr. Monahan sits in his seat, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and my kids are Skipper and Lovey."

The two couples chit-chat and order drinks as they look over their menus. Veronica licks her lips in anticipation as she peruses the menu selection.

Logan leans into his girlfriend and whispers in her ear. "Can you keep the moans to a minimum, Babe? I'm having trouble concentrating on reading the menu."

Veronica's eyes widen as she realizes she was vocalizing her appreciation for the gourmet Italian variety. "Sorry." She lowers her head and bites her lip.

Mary Ann pats her arm reassuringly and smiles. "It's okay, Sweetie, everything looks so good, I'm ready to order the entire menu."

Veronica blushes.

"Don't tempt her." Logan kisses her temple as he lowers his menu and sips his drink.

Dave places his menu on the table and clears his throat. "Logan, I asked you and Veronica here tonight because I've enjoyed getting to know you over the past few months and I would like to offer you a job."

Veronica's eyes slowly rise to meet Dr. Monahan's eyes as she listens closely. _Did he just say job? Ha! _She smirks._ Oh, this ought to be good._

Logan smirks at his mentor. "Aww, come on, Dave, you know I'm not into something as taxing as _a job_." He dramatically rolls his eyes, stressing the last word of his sentence.

"Dude, everybody's doing it." Dave jokes in his best surfer voice.

Veronica's curiosity getting the best of her, she quietly interrupts the mens' banter. "What kind of job?"

"Teacher's assistant." Dr. Monahan says in Veronica's direction, never breaking eye contact with Logan.

Veronica's eyes sparkle and move to glance at Logan's face.

"Do I have to get you coffee?" Logan's lip rises with disgust.

"It would be in your best interest to keep me happy, but, no, getting me coffee is not necessary."

"So, I'll be, like, making copies and shit like that?" Logan smiles at his friend. "'Cause I can't ruin these hands with paper cuts." He spreads his hands out in front of himself, displaying his neatly manicured nails.

"And here, I thought you would jump at the chance to photocopy your ass." Dave says with a grin to match Logan's.

Logan shifts his head as if he's pondering the thought and slaps his hand on the table. "I'll take it."

Dr. Monahan laughs and clarifies the real duties and responsibilities of the position after the foursome order their meals and enjoy a relaxing dinner together.

**Nine months earlier from present…**

Logan wipes his palms on his jeans, nervously and kisses Veronica on the top of the head. "I can't believe how fuckin' nerve-racking this is."

She smiles and pours coffee into a travel mug, sliding it toward Logan on the kitchen counter. "Just relax. You'll do fine. These are freshmen knuckleheads that are only in English 101 because it's a requirement, they won't know if you mess up. They're probably all still drunk and high from last night. They won't know you're a teaching virgin. "

"So, you're saying I'll be teaching a bunch of hung over, bleary-eyed punks that just rolled out of bed? And they wouldn't care if a monkey is teaching them?"

"Exactly." She smiles and kisses his lips gently. "I love you and you'll do fine."

He takes a deep breath, swats Veronica's ass quickly and grabs his coffee as he leaves. "Love you." He calls over his shoulder as he walks out the brownstone's front door.

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan breathes deep to settle himself and walks into the large lecture hall at the stroke of ten o'clock. He places his backpack on the desk and pulls out notes and a stack of photocopies as he glances at the raised seating in front of him for the first time. _Holy shit, there isn't anyone in this fuckin' class._

Sporadically sitting around the large lecture hall, a total of approximately thirty yawning, hung-over students look back at Logan.

He quickly checks his watch. _It's ten o'clock, right? Where is everyone? _He huffs with a slight amount of disappointment. _Okay, well, I gotta teach, no matter how many students show up. Here goes nothing._

He clears his throat and speaks loudly. "Hi. I'm Logan Lester, Dr. Monahan's T.A. I'll be teaching this class all semester." He pauses, receiving very little reaction from the small amount of students attending his class. "Okay, let's get started."

**VMVMVMVMVM**

Logan walks out of the lecture room, holding the door for one of his students with his fingertips as he looks back over his shoulder and locks eyes with the blonde undergrad.

"Thanks." The tall, shapely girl coos with a bright smile. "Great class, I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Wednesday." Logan says in a monotone and nods his head in agreement as she eyes his body up and down before turning away and walking in the opposite direction.

"Dude." Doug, Dr. Monahan's other assistant, quickens his step and falls in stride with Logan easily.

"Hey, man."

Doug glances over his shoulder quickly. "That chick totally wants you. Did you get her number?"

Logan scoffs and wrinkles his brow in question. "Her number? Ah, no. She's one of my students, Dude, and I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like that's ever stopped anyone from nailing a hot girl before." Doug shakes his head and exhales loudly as he notices another student checking out Logan.

"Not interested." Logan states firmly and sulks.

"Dude, what's up? How your first class go?"

"Good. I guess." Logan shrugs. "Only about twenty-five people showed up."

"Oh." Doug says quietly, noticing another female students ogling Logan as they pass in the hallway.

Logan is oblivious to his admirers as he broods.

"Hey, Man…" Doug whispers, leaning toward his friend. "…do you see all these hot girls checking you out?"

"Great." Logan mopes. "Too bad they don't come to my class."

"Too bad." Doug sees two more girls admiring Logan's good looks and flashes his best smile. "'Cause it looks like you could have your pick of some seriously hot tail." He nods in Logan's direction and turns into a lecture hall.

"Not worth the trouble." Logan says to himself as he strolls down the hallway. _I learned my lesson the hard way, Veronica is so much more to me than a quick fuck with a hot coed._ He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dials Veronica.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hi." She coos. "Are you free for lunch?"

"Are you hot for teacher?"

"You have no idea."

"I'll be there in fifteen." He snaps his phone shut and breaks into a jog toward his Rover.

**VMVMVMVMVMVM**

_There better be more than thirty fuckin' students in class today._ Logan thinks as he pushes the door to the lecture hall open, walking into his Wednesday ten o'clock class and stops abruptly. _Holy fuck._

Almost every seat in the lecture hall is filled with students. Lots of students.

He blinks a few times, suddenly nervous and strides to the desk at the front of the class with a smile on his face, oblivious to the whispers and giggles exchanged by the female students occupying the majority of the seats in the expansive room.

**Present…**

Logan picks up the one and only photo on his desk and wipes the dust off the frame as he admires the photograph.

He and Veronica were spending a nice day on Dog Beach with Mac, Max, Dick, Chip Diller, Wallace, Parker and Piz. After they were all waterlogged from swimming and surfing, they lit a bonfire on the beach and continued to party into the evening. In the photograph Parker captured, Logan, Dick and Wallace sitting on a large piece of driftwood with their arms wrapped tightly around Veronica and Mac, squishing the girls between their bodies and laughing while the sun sets in the background and the bonfire roars in the foreground.

Logan smiles as he admires the picture before he removes it from the frame and replaces it with a brand new photo.

He rotates the hooks on the back of the frame, locking the new photograph in place and sets it on his desk in the same spot the older picture sat. He chuckles to himself as he remembers when this photo was captured.

"Oh! My! God! This is sooooo good." Suzanne coos and breaks Logan out of his reverie as she savors every morsel of chocolate covered glazed doughnut while she walks down the walkway to her desk. "Did you bring these in Logan?"

The tall woman's eyes glisten through her square eyeglasses as she passes Logan's and Doug's desks en route to her own cubicle.

"Yeah, a little treat to brighten this fine Monday morning." Logan says with a smile.

"Oh yeah? What's so fine about this Monday morning?" Suzanne asks as she places her backpack on her chair and turns on her computer.

"Nothing. I just felt like donuts today." Logan grins and lowers his head to hide the bright smile that fills his face, thinking back to the last time he ate a doughnut.

**Eight months earlier from present (Valentine's Day)… **

Logan opens the door to the bedroom quietly and tiptoes up to the bed. "Sugarpuss, it's time to wake up."

"Uhhhhhh." Veronica grunts from under the fluffy blankets of their king-sized bed.

"I have presents." Logan sing-songs dropping to his knees near the edge of the bed, setting a tray on top of the covers.

"Uhhhhhh." Veronica repeats.

"And coffee." He continues in his overly pleasant voice.

"Coffee?" She peeks one eye out from under the bed coverings.

Logan smiles. "With cream and extra sugar and your favorite…."

"My favorite?" Veronica uncovers her head and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Chocolate glazed doughnut with chocolate icing and sprinkles." Logan nudges the tray toward Veronica.

"Yummy." She sits up in bed and looks over Logan's tray. "What's all this?"

He points to each item on the tray. "Piping hot coffee, two gaggingly sweet doughnuts one of which is for me so keep your hands off, a beautiful red rose to symbolize your beauty…" Logan flutters his eyelashes innocently at Veronica.

"Oh, give me a break." She chuckles as he continues.

"…and…" He dramatically gasps. "…what's this? A present?"

Veronica grins widely and reaches for the small, light blue box with a white silk ribbon bow as Logan places the gift in her palm and kisses her cheek softly, nuzzling his nose under her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Veronica. I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." She smiles and unties the ribbon, opening the box and dropping the small ring-sized box out into her hand. _Oh God, he's proposing._ Veronica glances at Logan quickly, holds her breath and opens the second, smaller interior box.

The lid flips open to reveal a stunning silver locket with the scrolling letters of the word 'LoVe' on the front and two small pictures of herself and Logan on the inside. She releases her held breath and smiles feeling a little disappointed.

"Thank you. This is beautiful, Logan." She caresses his cheek with her hand and leans toward him with a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

Logan breaks the kiss and nuzzles Veronica's neck, placing small kisses on his way to her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you. Now, eat your doughnut."

"Mmm. Sounds good." She picks up her doughnut, notices a big clump of sprinkles and begins to pluck the sugary bits from the chocolate icing when she sees a very non-doughnut like sparkle. Investigating closer, Veronica digs her finger into her doughnut and pulls out a huge, emerald-cut diamond engagement ring, caked in chocolatey dough and icing. "OH! MY! GOD!" She squeals with wide eyes. "My! God! This… is… a… how did… but… the locket… we never…"

"Veronica." Logan takes Veronica's hand in his as she sputters incoherently, staring at the platinum and diamond ring. "Veronica." He squeezes her hand to get her attention as her dazed eyes focus on his face.

"Sweetie, breathe." He laughs and Veronica inhales a deep breath, never breaking eye contact with Logan.

"Veronica…" Logan shifts in his position next to the bed to rest on only one knee and looks deep into the tiny blonde's blue eyes, caressing her hand with his fingertips. "…I've loved you since the moment I saw you on the soccer field when we were twelve and I've never stopped loving you. We've had some really great good times and some really shitty bad times, but we always seem to come back to each other and each time our connection is stronger…"

Tears drip from Veronica's eyes as she listens to Logan's voice.

"…You are my strength and my will and the love of my fucking life. You drive me to be a better person and I want to wake up each morning with you twisted around me and I want the last thing I do every night is kiss you good night, every day for the rest of our lives. Veronica, will you marry me?"

Veronica blinks a few times as Logan rubs his fingertips on her hand, waiting for her answer and getting more and more nervous with each passing millisecond.

"Ronnie, please give me an answer, Babe. You're killin' me."

She smiles bright and forcefully kisses his lips with passion, finally nodding her head yes without removing her lips from his mouth. "Yes." She squeaks. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Logan presses a powerful kiss to her lips then leans his forehead to hers and sticks the engagement ring in his mouth.

"Eww. What are you doing, Logan?" Veronica scrunches her eyebrows together in question and wrinkles her nose in disgust.

He spits the ring out into his palm and takes Veronica's left hand in his hand, sliding the saliva-soaked ring onto her ring finger. "Cleaning off the ring before I put it on your finger. It was caked with doughnut goo." He smiles at his fiancé. "And now it doesn't."

"Gee, thanks for that, Babe." She curls her lip and smiles at the shiny, large ring on her finger.

**Present…**

"Thanks for the doughnuts Logan." Michaela, the English department's secretary and office mother hen, says over his cubicle wall and breaks Logan out of his thoughts. "Suzanne said you brought the doughnuts in. That was nice of you."

He smiles and nods. "No problem. It's been a while since I had doughnuts so I thought I'd bring some in to the office."

"Thanks. My thighs thank you." She laughs, standing at the edge of Logan's desk. "Now I have to use the Tredmill for an extra twenty minutes." Michaela notices Logan's one and only framed photograph on his desk and leans in to examine it closer.

After an extended moment of silence, Logan wonders what his friend is doing and glances over his shoulder at the short, fifty-something redhead and follows her line of vision to his newly updated picture on his desk.

"Hmm, you look nice in this picture, all dressed up." Michaela states softly, examining each detail of the photo carefully.

"Aw, come on, Michaela, a pair of dress pants and a buttoned-up shirt don't make you dressed up…" Logan playfully dismisses her and turns to continue marking papers. "…a tuxedo, now _that's_ dressed up." He chuckles softly.

"You clean up nice." Michaela states. "You look really happy."

"Yeah." Logan says quietly, not turning his attention from his paperwork as a smile graces his mouth, while Michaela makes her way back to her desk.

**Six months earlier from present… **

"Snookums…" Veronica purrs as she climbs on to the sofa next to Logan and begins kissing his neck.

"Yes, Dear."

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" She rubs her nose against his throat seductively.

"I'm listening." Logan moans, pulling Veronica's tiny body toward him so she's straddling his hips.

"Can you please be extra careful with photos of me around your desk at school." She looks directly into Logan's eyes. "I'm beginning a high-profile undercover case and I really need to fly under the radar right now."

"Okay." He says skeptically. "I only have one photo on my desk and it's of all of us at Dog Beach. You're not singled out, Babe."

She shakes her head in agreement as her fingers play with the top button of Logan's shirt. Veronica slowly raises her eyes to meet Logan's. "It's important to keep my cover and you never know who knows someone in government." She lightly caresses the wrinkles of his shirt and continues. "I mean, we live in the fucking capital of all things secretive with the FBI and CIA headquarters like a few blocks off campus. But I really need to stay on the down low. I can't have you talking about me by name or draping your cube with pictures of me. Okay?" She smiles softly and glances at his face through her eyelashes.

"Damn, I have to take down the poster of you straddling the hood of a Camaro in a string bikini? Fuuuuuuck." Logan jokes and twists his fingers through the hair falling over Veronica's shoulder as his tone turns serious. "You know that's no problem. I'm used to keeping everything on the down low. Anything to keep you safe." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering there for an extended moment. "My parents were the world's biggest secret keepers so your cover is safe with me, Sugarpuss."

"Good. Thank you." She kisses his lips lightly and cuddles into his chest as Logan's strong arms wrap around her protectively.

**Present…**

"Dude, your classes on Friday went smoothly." Doug gets up from his desk and puts on his coat as he speaks over the cubicle wall. "All the hotties turned in their papers…" He gestures to the piles of papers Logan is currently reading through. "…and wanted to know if you would be back today."

"Did you tell them the next reading assignment?" Logan asks as he sips his coffee, leaning back from his desk.

"Yeah. I collected their papers, gave them this week's reading and then we were out of there." Doug strings his messenger bag strap over his head and places it on his shoulder. "I couldn't fucking concentrate with all the tarts in the front row." He shakes his head and chuckles. "So, I'm sure they're going to have wet panties now that you're back so soon. They'll probably throw them at your feet."

"I don't want their panties." Logan calls after Doug as he walks away from their cubicles.

"Then save them for me." Doug yells over his shoulder as he waits for the elevator to open.

**Four days earlier from present…**

"Jesus, what took you so long?" Veronica huffs as she adjusts a large garment bag on the luggage cart.

"I had to park in Nevada for God's sakes, Ronnie." Logan snaps as he pushes the rental cart with their carry-on luggage and begins to sprint down the airport corridor.

"We have to go to Gate 6." Veronica shouts as she runs besides her fiancé.

"We have everything? Dress? Shoes? Passports? Tickets?"

"Rings and dress pants, yeah, it's all packed." She breathes heavily as they approach the rather short security line.

"Good, if we forgot anything, we'll buy it there." He pants and kisses the top of her hair while they wait in the rapidly moving line. "We'll make the flight, Babe. We're almost to the front of the line already."

Veronica smiles and leans into Logan's kiss. "I know. I just want to get there already."

Logan nudges her chin upward with his fingertip, looking directly into Veronica's eyes. "I know. I've been waiting a long time for this." He pecks her lips lightly. "I love you."

"NEXT!" The security guard barks over Veronica's shoulder.

"I love you too." Veronica laughs and smiles, turning toward the no-nonsense guard.

"You're next, Darlin'! Don't worry, Romeo there, will be waiting for you on the other side of the metal detectors." The guard states with authority as a small grin forms on his haggard face.

**Present…**

"Here you go Logan." Michaela, the English department's secretary hands Logan a sheet of paper. "This week's faculty memo from the Dean."

Logan casually turns in his chair, greeting the older woman with a smile and takes the paper from her hand.

Michaela gasps and twists the paper stretching between her hand and Logan's, staring at the shiny, new gold band on his left ring finger. Her eyes wander from the ring up to his eyes before she speaks. "You got married." She utters quietly.

"Uh huh." Logan smiles shyly and retracts his hand and memo from Michaela's grip.

"When did this happen?" She asks softly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Dave knew. He and his family were there." He shrugs innocently. "We kept it very small."

**Two days earlier from present…**

"You may kiss the bride." The minister says calmly as a huge, mischievous smirk grows on Logan's face and he leans toward his new wife.

A light breeze blows wisps of Veronica's hair out of her face as she grins and bites her lower lip with anticipation when Logan places his hand on her cheek and stares deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Echolls." He whispers and touches her lips with his mouth softly before he pulls her body into his chest tightly, devouring her mouth at the same time Veronica wraps her arms around his neck.

After a few moments, the minister clears his throat and the bride and groom separate with wide smiles.

Logan takes Veronica's hand in his and kisses her forehead lightly as they turn toward the twenty or so wedding guests.

After Keith threatened Logan's manly bits with dismemberment and forbid the couple from eloping, Veronica and Logan decided on a quiet wedding on a secluded beach on the Caribbean island of St. Lucia, flying in only their closest friends and family for an extended weekend.

A small arch of palms serving as the altar and a center aisle coated with rose petals between linen-covered folding chairs was the setting as the waves crashed about twenty feet away. A light breeze graced the beach as the morning sun warmed Veronica's exposed shoulders.

She chose a white, flowing Vera Wang dress and sandals while Logan went with an untucked, short-sleeve linen, button-down shirt, gray slacks and dark leather sandals. Wallace and Dick stood as man-of-honor and best man, wearing matching tan cargo pants, white polo shirts and flip-flops.

"It's my pleasure to announce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls." The minister proclaims loudly.

The newlyweds step away from the palm altar and are practically tackled to the sand by Keith. "I can't believe you did it, Honey. You're an old married lady now." He chuckles and kisses Veronica's cheek. He turns to Logan and looks his new son-in-law in the eye. "Take care of my daughter, Son…" A big cheesy smile grows on his face as he shakes Logan's hand with all the force he can muster. "…or I'll break your legs."

"Dad." Veronica whines, slapping Keith's arm.

Logan nods his head and returns the strong handshake. "I would deserve nothing less."

Keith smiles as Alicia pulls Logan into a big bear hug and laughs. "Congratulations, Kids. We'll see you at the bar." She pats Logan's back and kisses Veronica's cheek one time before turning to trek up the beach to the reception with Keith by her side.

Mac hugs Veronica, whispering in her ear. "You said we would be old spinsters together, spending our lonely man-less nights knitting. Who's going to take care of all the cats now that you're hitched?"

"Oh, Mac-attack, I see a studly, surfer boy in your future to erase all those lonely nights with your cats." Veronica jests, gazing up at the sky dreamily.

"Dude, enough yappin', let's go. There's open bar." Dick shouts as he drags Mac toward the reception by the arm followed by Wallace.

Professor Monahan slaps Logan on his shoulder and shakes his hand. "Welcome to the club, Dude."

Logan shakes Dave's hand enthusiastically. "Thanks Man. Thanks a lot."

Dave's wife, Mary Ann, shoves her husband out of the way and steps toward Logan, kissing his cheek. "I am so happy for you. Veronica is a good woman. Treat her well." She says as she wipes her lipstick off of his face and steps back, allowing her twin daughters to approach then turns and congratulates Veronica.

Logan opens his arms wide and tucks both Jessica and Jennifer Monahan in his arms at once, squishing them into each other.

"Ouch. Logan, you big dork." Jennifer squirms in his arms.

"You know you love it." He tickles their sides as they wiggle out of his arms.

Jessica pushes on Logan's chest and scans the wedding guests quickly. "Is that Connor Larkin over there?" She asks in a whisper, nodding her head toward the Hollywood actor chatting with Trina Echolls.

"Jess is really upset you're married." Jennifer laughs directing a big grin toward her sister as Jessica breaks her stare away from Connor.

"Yeah, Jenn wanted you all to herself and now she has to share you with your wife." Jessica jokes, poking her tongue at her sister.

"Don't worry, Girls, there's enough Logan to go around." Logan boasts as he snuggles Veronica into his body and kisses the top of her head.

Veronica eyes Connor adoringly. "Isn't he pretty?" She coos. "…and the last I heard he's single."

Jessica beams, glancing at Connor again.

"Don't get any ideas about Connor. He's not good enough for you." Logan warns with a huff.

Jessica shakes her head in mock frustration. "Damn, there goes my plan for a torrid affair."

"Hey! Hey!" Dave interrupts his daughters' conversation and glares in Connor's direction. "Spare your old man a heart attack, please. I never want to hear words like 'torrid affair' come from my beautiful, but very young, daughters' lips…" He ushers his daughters away from the handsome groom, scowling over his shoulder playfully. "…EVER!"

Mary Ann Monahan kisses Veronica and Logan's cheeks quickly then turns and joins her family on the path leading to the restaurant holding the reception.

Most of the other wedding guests greeted and congratulated the newlyweds before a professional photographer gathered the bride and groom for a few standard wedding poses in the sand and near the ocean.

Once the posed photographs were taken, Logan and Veronica retreated to a four-star ocean side restaurant close by and joined their friends and family in an elegant reception, complete with a string quartet and a five-course midday meal.

**Present…**

Logan stands at his desk, sorting through paperwork and students' papers, whistling quietly to himself as he shoves folders in his messenger bag.

"God, Logan, can you tone it down a bit? You were the first one in this morning, you brought doughnuts in and now you're whistling and…" Suzanne eyes Logan's happy appearance with a raised eyebrow. "…dare I say, bouncing in your spot. What's with you on this fine Monday morning?" She drones using his words from earlier.

Logan flashes his friend and co-worker a gorgeous Hollywood smile, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder and escorts her toward the elevator. "It's a great day."

Suzanne rolls her eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever. Something is with you this morning and I can't figure out what's different." She shrugs. "You probably got laid."

Logan's grin brightens and resumes whistling as he and Suzanne wait for the elevator.

**Two days earlier from present… **

"Ugh." Veronica moans as Logan pushes her up against the hotel room door, kissing her passionately while his fingers tangle in her hair and her legs wrap around his hips.

"I have been waiting to do this to you all damn day, Wifey." Logan mutters against her neck as he nips and sucks her sun-soaked skin.

She unfastens the last button of Logan's shirt and pushes the material off of his shoulders, releasing the linen fabric as it flutters to the floor.

Her hands dance over his tan chest as Logan's fingers creep under her wedding dress and up her thigh as his mouth nibbles her collarbone.

Veronica moans when Logan pushes her white lace panties to the side and inserts two fingers into her heated core.

"Oh God." She purrs while fumbling with his conservative leather belt, shifting her hips to gain friction as his thumb brushes over her clitoris.

After a few moments, Veronica finally releases Logan's erection from his pants and silk boxers and strokes him roughly.

"Jesus, Babe, this is going to be quick if you keep doing that." Logan pants as Veronica guides his hard-on to her hole.

"Then lets make it count." She smiles against his neck and he pushes into her center.

"Oh fuck, Veronica." Logan sets a quick pace, banging his wife's hips into the hotel room door with each thrust.

Veronica pulls Logan's hair lightly, plastering a frantic kiss to his lips while mirroring each of his movements with a gyration of her own. "Harder, please faster."

Logan responds, pounding into Veronica and pushing her closer to her release until her interior walls constrict around his dick.

"Oh God! Oh my God! Fuck, Logan! Yes! Yes! Oh God, Logan! Yes!" She screams in ecstasy.

The sound of Veronica's cries and the feeling of her orgasm pulsating through her sends him over the edge as his climax roars through his entire body.

"Fuck yeah!" He breathes heavily and rests his head on Veronica's shoulder for a few moments as his heart rate slows to an almost normal level.

"And they say the sex stops after marriage." Veronica chuckles, tickling the back of Logan's neck with her fingertips. "Not in this marriage, Babe. We're too good at this shit."

Logan kisses her lips softly, pulling out of Veronica as he slowly lowers her to her feet. "Babe, we've been married for like five hours."

Veronica runs her hands down Logan's bare, muscular chest and smirks up at him. "Five of the longest hours of my life."

Logan laughs and sweeps Veronica up in his arms bridal style, throwing her tiny form on the fluffy king-sized four-poster bed.

She giggles as her body bounces on the mattress when her husband jumps on the soft bed right next to her.

"Our flight leaves in twenty-two hours, let's make the most of our honeymoon." Logan moans in a soft, sultry voice as he rolls on top of his wife, quickly getting down to business.

**Five hours earlier from present…**

"Jesus. That was fucking awesome." Logan pants, rolling onto his back and pulling Veronica's naked, sweaty body to his chest.

"I have to get some sleep now, Hubby. We haven't stopped since we left the reception and I'm exhausted. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, let alone work on my case." Veronica moans, shutting her eyes.

Logan laughs. "You have to admit the time on the airplane was pretty fantastic, Babe. And I think you mean later _today_…" He glances at the alarm clock next to their bed. "…in like five hours, Wifey?"

She moans in response and cuddles into his body, throwing the comforter over their heads.

**Three hours earlier from present…**

Veronica pours coffee into two travel mugs and yawns loudly, rubbing her bloodshot eyes.

"Tired, Mrs. Echolls?" Logan smirks and kisses her hair.

"Yes, my husband can't keep his hands off of me since we said 'I do' and I need a few more hours of sleep." Veronica yawns and sips her coffee, eyeing Logan over her cup. "How can you be so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this early on a Monday morning?"

Logan wraps his arms around Veronica's waist and pulls her close, locking eyes with his new wife. "Because I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world and we just spent the last two days having mind-blowing sex. What's not to be happy about?"

Veronica rises up on her toes and kisses his lips thoroughly in response.

"I love you, Mr. Echolls." She purrs and pecks his lips with a kiss.

"I love you too, Mrs. Echolls." Logan brushes the hair off of her forehead and kisses the cleared area gently before grabbing his coffee and messenger bag, heading for the door. "I'm going to see how long it takes for people in my office to notice my ring and our wedding photo."

Veronica raises her eyebrows curiously. "Oh, which picture are you going to put at your desk?"

"The one of us walking hand-in-hand at the water's edge with the wind blowing your hair back." Logan says from across the room.

"Your shirt is blowing open from the wind too, showing you cute hairy belly." Veronica smiles at the thought and sips her coffee. "I like that picture a lot."

"Me too." Logan turns the doorknob and opens the front door, looking back at his wife. "I gotta run. I'm buying doughnuts for the office this morning, my own little celebration. I love you."

"Bye. I love you too." She shouts as he closes the door.

**One hour earlier from present…**

Logan is standing at podium on the raised area, in the front of the lecture hall, whistling to himself and absent-mindedly tapping his wedding band on the edge of the pedestal, watching his students file into random seats in the room.

The first two sorority girls, from the front row, settle into their seats. A blonde with long, flowing curls, large surgically enhanced breasts and a very tight, low-cut shirt looks up at Logan with a big smile.

He's scanning the room, not paying attention to her or her friend when the blonde's eyes fall to Logan's tapping fingers.

She gasps and refocuses her eyes, confirming what she sees, before she leans over to her friend. "Mandy." She shoves her well-endowed sorority sister's arm with her elbow. "Mandy, look at his hand."

"Huh?"

The blonde nudges her friend's arm again and points to Logan with her chin. "Look at his hand. He's tapping a fucking wedding ring on the damn podium thing. Logan, our fucking hot eye candy T.A. with the best ass at Georgetown, is fucking married."

Mandy's jaw drops as she watches Logan's ring tap, tap, tap against the wood structure.

A few more students come in the various doorways and sit in their seats as Logan's cell phone vibrates in his pocket.

"Shit." _Who the hell is calling me during my class?_ He pulls his phone out of his pants and quickly checks the caller ID as he turns his back to his class and answers his cell in a panicked whisper. "Hi, Babe, what's up? I'm about to start my class. Is everything alright?"

"Hi husband." Veronica purrs into the phone. "I know you're starting your class but I just wanted to say I love you and I miss you and I can't wait until you get home so we can continue our celebration from this weekend."

Logan laughs lightly as his panic subsides and he hears Veronica's sexy voice. He strolls to the main door of the classroom slowly and switches the phone into his left hand, shielding his face from the on-looking students and showcasing his shiny new wedding band in the process, while he talks quietly into his phone. "Well, Wifey, I can't wait to get home and celebrate."

A few sorority girls hurry through the door as Logan approaches the entrance and shuts the door, signaling the beginning of class.

"What time are you done today?" Veronica says in a sultry voice.

Three more sorority girls join the others in the front row, sliding into their seats. "Look at his hand." Mandy and her blonde friend whisper to the others. "He's fucking married."

"I'll be home right after my four o'clock and I'll bring dinner home." Logan says softly, ignoring his full lecture hall of students, standing near the closed door to the room.

"Luigi's?"

"Of course."

"I'll be dessert." She purrs.

"I'm counting on that." He laughs lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have to go now. I have class." Logan looks over the edge of his phone at his waiting class.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." He snaps his phone shut and walks to the raised pedestal to begin class while the line of slutty sorority girls with low-cut shirts and very short skirts watch with disappoint draped over each of their faces.

**Present…**

Logan stands at the closed elevator waiting patiently when Suzanne joins him at the door.

She eyes Logan, moving her head toward him slightly.

Logan notices Suzanne's attention and matches her miniscule movement in her direction with a raised eyebrow.

She looks forward, holding back a smile and speaks softly. "Funny thing I just overheard in the hallway."

Logan reaches forward and pushes the elevator down button repeatedly with his left hand. "Oh yeah. What's that?"

Suzanne leans into Logan and presses her shoulder to his, continuing to look forward. "That you're wearing a wedding band today and my sources say you weren't wearing one on Thursday. Taking into account, you were out on Friday, I'm thinkin' you got married this weekend and didn't tell anyone."

Ding. The elevator doors open.

Logan escorts Suzanne into the empty, waiting elevator without denying or confirming her spectulations. They both step into the small area silently and turn facing the door, watching the metal doors slide together.

As soon as the doors mash closed, Suzanne energetically turns to her co-worker and pleads. "Alright, Lester, no one can hear. Spill it. Are you or aren't you married? And did you or did you not _just_ say 'I do' this weekend? Like forty-eight hours ago? 'Cause if that's the case, then what the hell are you doing here at work on a Monday morning when you could be on some beach with your new wife?"

Logan chuckles and decides to put his friend out of her misery and explain. "Yes Suzanne, I am married." He holds up his hand to show off his new sparkly band of gold, flipping his finger in the air to emphasize his point. "Yes, we did just get married on Saturday, like forty-eight hours ago, but it wasn't a good time to go on a honeymoon right away so I'm here, at work, on a Monday morning, after spending every minute of the weekend with my new wife, but we weren't on a beach." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows seductively at his friend.

Suzanne squeals and throws her arms around Logan's neck in a quick hug. "I knew it! I knew you were keeping something from me this morning. Why didn't you say anything? You never even talk about a girlfriend or fiancé or anything."

He shrugs. "My wife is a federal agent. I have to be careful about what I say."

"Wow. A fed, huh?" Suzanne shakes her head. "I bet she's pretty."

Logan's smile fills his face, beaming as he responds. "She's fucking beautiful and she's a freakin' badass action-figure agent that can pick-off a moving target like a God damn sniper."

Suzanne smiles and shifts her weight from side to side in her spot next to Logan as the elevator doors open to the next floor down.

No one is waiting to enter the elevator so Logan pushes the close door button just as Dr. Monahan slips through the shutting metal doors.

"Whew." Dave huffs out of breath. "It's too early on a Monday morning to run for an elevator."

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that second doughnut." Logan teases with a bright smile.

"You're the asshole that brought them in." Dave jokes then glances over his shoulder at his overjoyed friend and newly married man with an all-knowing smirk. "Good weekend?"

Logan's grin widens as he hops on his toes slightly. "Fuckin' fantastic!"

**The End.**


End file.
